Karma
by Hermione Sandwhich
Summary: Severus finds him self at Hogwarts yet again only this time as a professor, but what happens when the one girl that got away seems to haunt him all the time
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well we joined together to create a beautiful piece of artwork that would surpass all others. Then couldn't stop laughing at the insane thought. So we decided to do something fun, terrible, horrible, and hilarious to torture our most beloved characters. But then it turned out to be serious and our entire insane thought went out the tent door…. But don't worry we'll use those for something else**

**Written by: HermioneSandwhich & IsabelleRiddle ( or just Jackie and Bella)**

**Disclaimer: we don't own any of the harry potter world we just like to play around with the characters)**

"20 points from Gryffindor" Severus Snape said softly to the silent class.

"Why?" the bright redhead yelled from her seat. Snape turned to face her but quickly diverted his eyes he couldn't bear to look t her. He slammed his fists down onto her desk.

"Why not, and since you felt so content to question my decision miss Bates. 30 more points from Gryffindor." He turned back and headed to the head of the classroom. '_Why was she so insistent to sit in the front row?' _He thought to himself. _To torture me perhaps? She's right there, right within my reach and yet I can't bloody freaking touch her. Can't touch her because she's a student and can't touch her because she's Weasley's bloody girlfriend. Again, she's someone else's. Her fiery red hair, bright green eyes, smooth creamy skin, so small with all the perfect curves… _"Lily…" he hoarsely whispered.

"What did you say professor?" He shook himself from his thoughts. Unable to even remember what he had been teaching beforehand.

"Nothing." She even has the same angry look she would give him. Her nose scrunched up the same, she let her hair fall in front of her face not bother to move it back too focused on her frustration, and those rosy pink lips in a full pout.

_He pulled her close to him. "Severus we shouldn't be here."_

"_do I look like I care?" she looked back and smiled pressing her lips to his caressing them open with her tongue, as he reached the hem of her skirt puling it up around her trim waist. While her skilled fingers made their way to unbutton his shirt._

"Professor?" he looked back at her, her frustration still noticeable on her beautiful face.

"That will be all for today class." Without another word he turned and headed back to his office.

Iris Bates looked at her boyfriend of a year, Charlie Weasley, "What was wrong with him today?"

"Frankly, I don't care. We're out of Potions with that horrible teacher, if you can even call him that- this is _his_ first year after all." When they finally reached the Gryffindor common room he paused to look at her, "He keeps staring at you. Maybe he fancies you."

Iris would have laughed if she hadn't been thinking the same exact thing. "I know. Yet he keeps taking points from me. I just wish he'd make up his mind! If he likes me, he should favor me! If he doesn't then fine! Just treat me the same as everyone else! He needs to stop being so unfair and biased!"

Charlie looked at her in shock- after all, in the years that they've known each other he'd rarely seen her get so flustered and upset. He knew better than to try to console her to calm her down, while she was a Gryffindor she did quite like revenge- which would cheer her up immensely. "What if we make him pay?" He asked her.

"What? How?"

"I Have a plan, if you're willing. It _may_ get a _few_ points taken, but he should stop staring at you and he'd definitely remember it."

"What exactly do you have in mind darling?"

Severus let his head fall into his hands. What an impression he's been making. Every other class he is fine with its only her class. Why does she need to look like her. Hell she even acts like her if only he hadn't called her a mud blood. She would be with him rather than running off with potter. He couldn't help it though iris bates just made him loose his mind. She looked exactly like lily. Just then, his door opened. Speak of the devil.

"Professor?"She peaked around the door. He went to speak but he couldn't form any words. Was her skirt that short in class?

"Um… yes?" she walked up to his desk her skirt hadn't been that short bloody hell it barely covered anything. Her shirt too was open much farther down then he remembered. "Would you mind buttoning your shirt up?" she sat on his desk leaning in toward him.

"Is it bothering you?"

"…umm… No… not at all. But you should button it up. It's inappropriate."

"Then button it up."

Severus froze. _What the in the name of Merlin's baggy trousers_ has gotten into her. He groaned at the thought, _he _wanted to get into her; wanted to be the only one. _But a beautiful girl like that has surely had _someone _by now. Someone who got to run his hands all over her soft body, because it would be soft, soft as silk. Kiss those rosy lips, hear her intake of breath after he touched her breasts, as he trailed his hand lower. Finding liquid heat. Just for him. And she would've been perfect. Why do the gods torment me? _He thought for perhaps the millionth and one time today. "What did you say miss Bates?"

"Button up my top if you want it buttoned so badly- even if it's not bothering you…" she said (_practically purred, _he thought) leaning farther over the desk where he sat immobile.

"Never mind why are you here?" she smirked and hopped off the desk, her skirt moving just enough for him to glance at her lace knickers. He shivered trying to control himself but it was becoming increasingly difficult. She walked behind his desk running her hands along his shoulders.

"Do I need a reason?" he lips slightly brushing against his his ear he could feel her sweet breath against his neck.

"No but I would imagine that you would." She walked around and sat back on the desk in front of his chair her leg slightly open.

"Well I do have a reason. Not that you'd approved of course." She hopped off and swung one of her legs over his lap straddling him, and wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned in close and brushed her lips along his neck planting a couple delicate kisses. "As you can see my intentions are anything but pure." She ground her hips slightly against his and pressed her breasts to his chest. He couldn't control himself any more, and kept his eyes shut doing all he could not to take her on his desk right there. "I see you staring at me." She pulled her head up and pushed his black hair away from his face staring in to his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in pressing his lips to hers and tangling his fingers in her fiery hair. The kiss was everything he ever wanted with Lily and more, after all this witch _wanted_ him, obviously wanted him. He pressed his tongue against her lips, hoping to be let in and assuming he would after her actions so far. She did not disappoint him, letting his tongue mix with hers , bringing his hands down to around her waist he slowly began to slip his hand under the bottom of her school shirt.

"So do you like them?" she asked as she pulled back.

Snape just stared at her- speechless again. He was unable to think, unable to form coherent thoughts with her like that, so when he managed out a "like what?" he was impressed with himself.

"When I decided to pay you a visit I decided to get myself ready, I thought that you might be more … let's say _appreciative and willing_ if I were wearing Slytherin colours. Well just green. I couldn't find any silver."

After the few minutes that she had been talking, he was able to think better. He looked at her, confused, because he did not remember her wearing _any _green or silver when she walked in. So he pulled back to look at her: her white shirt, black skirt, gold necklace, white stockings and black shoes. "I don't see any Slytherin colours." He finally said.

"Well then maybe they're not so obvious and you need to look better." She replied as she placed his hands with his fingers just barely under the hem of her skirt. "Do you need a better hint?" she decided to add at his shocked lust-filled look he shot at his hands. "Guess what colour they are and they'll come off."

"You said they were green."

"20 points for Slytherin." _How the hell can she say that so calmly? I can _barely _talk! What is she- Oh god. They untie… She slowly pulled her skirt down, Revealing her knickers that left nothing to the imagination. She returned to her previous position. "Do I need to undress myself?" he didn't need to be told twice. He quickly unbuttoned her shirt while she worked on his. Bloody hell he thought pushing the shirt from her shoulders. She then pulled his over his head. Kissing her again he worked to unclasp her bra releasing her breasts from the offending fabric. She ran her fingers down his bare chest and placed trails of kisses along his jaw line nipping at the flesh beneath her lips. He groaned and reached for the laces on her knickers, and untying them he threw the garment to the floor. She leaned back in devouring his mouth, feverishly she fumbled with the buttons on his trousers. Undoing them and releasing him. He groaned gripping her bottom and laying her down on his desk. His lips never leaving hers. _

He was pretty damn hot. Scorching, in fact. _Who would have thought that he'd look this good underneath all those layers of fabric he constantly wears? _Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt him pressed right up against her, rubbing against her, driving her insane then all thought went from her mind with his first push into her. She hadn't expected it to go this far. To feel this good. _Circe_! Who knew sex could be like this. She had thought that sex with Charlie was good but with Snape if felt perfect. He kept hitting right _there_ with every other thrust. The line between pleasure and pain blurred as her nerves were over stimulated. She could feel herself building, so close, so close. But she wasn't going to allow herself to hope to _actually have an orgasm_. No, she's not that lucky. It'll be like it always is- she'll be just on the brink, so close to completion when suddenly he's done, which means that she's done. Who cares that she's not really done… Just as she decided to resign herself to her 'fate' Severus reached his hand down and started playing with her.

Then suddenly she forgot everything. The pleasure was _absolutely unbearable _and she understood what all the fuss was about after she regained some of her ability to think. She found him laying on her, breathing heavily, finished-and had the strange urge to hold him close. _Shite. _

Iris quickly stood up and quickly picked up her clothing that was thrown across the room. Quietly she dressed she looked over at Severus….. Snape she corrected herself. Professor Snape. What the hell did she just do?

Severus watched her as she dressed, nervously fumbling with the buttons. He himself grabbed his boxers and trousers fixing them back to normal. He walked over to her and helped her button her shirt up, she had tears in her eyes. He finished and hugged her holding her close. She lightly wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry." She pushed away from him. "I really have to get going." Quickly she left is office tears still in her eyes. What had she done. She just wanted to tease him, it was Charlie's idea god damn it and she took it to far. She didn't mean to do. She walked silently into the common room.

"Hey babe." Charlie walked right up with his arms wide open. She stopped walking so that she didn't touch him. He noticed her face, it was red and her eyes were swollen, "Iris what's wrong? What happened?" she looked up into his eyes that were full of concern. She couldn't take it she couldn't face him. The tears began flowing again as she ran to her dorm.

_ What had he done? With a student?_ "She seemed willing." He said aloud to no one. _She came in wanting it. Wanted him while she was teasing him. Hell, she wanted him even when he was naked, pressed right up against her. While he was in her. Even as she had wrapped her arm around him when they had finished. _"Why the tears then? Did I do something- no. Nothing. She even hugged me. " Then it occurred to him- Charlie Weasley, her boyfriend. She had a boyfriend. And she had just slept with him.

Severus Snape had absolutely no idea what to do. So, after checking to make sure that he was presentable he went out to stalk- err, patrol- the hallways seeking troublemakers (Gryffindors).

Iris had stopped crying after a while had taken a nice cold shower when she realized that Charlie was probably going insane and things would be harder to explain if she stayed up any longer. She slowly walked down the stairs hoping that Charlie wouldn't be there and that he would, so she could get it over with.

"Iris? What happened in there?" he asked her as he pulled her close. She went, limply, not molding her body to his nor pulling away. "Iris?" he asked again, looking at her more closely. Seeing a small hickey peaking out of her collar and remembering her tears earlier he became enraged. "Did he hurt you! Listen to me Iris, he had no right. If he hurt you, you need to report it. Who cares that he's a teacher-"

"He didn't hurt me." She interrupted. "He told me that he was in love with me, so I felt bad about doing it." _Not quite a lie_, she thought, _he certainly acted like it and I _do _feel guilty about it now. _

"He's in love with you? Oh Iris, I couldn't have planned this better if I had written it up! We could get him fired!"

Charlie's enthusiasm was lost on her by this point. "Charlie, I- I just need to go for a walk. Clear up my head. Sorry. I'll be back later." With a quick peck on his cheek, she left the common room and began to walk to the courtyard. Once there, she sat on the edge of the fountain. Quite, not crying anymore, but completely lost in thought. Severus Snape broke this quite when he entered the courtyard, having seen her during his patrol. He looked around seeing a couple students walking through the courtyard, but once they saw him they quickly scurried away since it was beginning to darken. He stalked over to her, as he got closer, he could see that she was crying. He felt a twinge of guilt.

"Miss Bates." She wiped her tears away and looked up to see him, and he could see the tears building in her eyes again. "It is after dark and all students should be indoors, I have no choice but to give detention. Ten minutes my class room." She stood up trying to protest. "Don't worry it's not for what you think." He looked around quickly and not seeing anyone, he leaned in next to her ear. "I just want to talk I promise."

She nodded and watched him walk away, her mind was telling he that she was crazy to go back to see him alone. But for some reason she couldn't refuse. His request had been sincere enough, and she trusted him. Even though he had been rude to her since she had started classes. He had been so sweet merely an hour ago. Afterward, he had held her like she was the more delicate thing in the world. Like he truly cared. For a second she thought of Charlie and how heartbroken he would be…. Then she thought of his reaction, at least Severus…. Professor Snape seemed to actually care that she was upset. She took a deep breath and headed off toward the dungeons.

He shouldn't be surprised that she followed him. _I am a teacher, after all_ he reminded himself. Yet he was when she appeared in his classroom only a few minutes after him. She had just shut the door when he began besieging her with questions: "Are you okay Iris? I thought that you were fine with what was happening-what happened- but you've been crying since then. I really am sorry if you didn't want it, I would have never, never ever had done that if I had thought that you weren't completely willing."

Seeing his pause for breath she interrupted: "It doesn't have anything to do with that. I feel guilty because I have a boyfriend. And I had sex with you. I enjoyed having sex with you. Even after it was done I wanted another round. I've never felt like that." With a deliberate pause she continued, "I've never had an orgasm before. I've always reached that edge but no one has ever taken me over. Then you did." As she said this she began moving closer to him until she was right in front of him. He couldn't help the unbidden memory:

_Lily sat next to him outside by the lake. Just talking about school, the lake, homework- nothing really in particular. "Severus, can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure, Lily. Anything you want."_

_"'tmakeheryouknow?__" she whispered quickly._

"_Sorry, what was that?" Severus asked with a confused expression marring his face._

_Lily took a deep breath then tried again. This time going noticeably slower. " How. Would. You. Like. A woman. To tell you. That you don't make her. … orgasm?" she said with a noticeable squeak and flush at the last word._

"_Umm…well. WAIT! Is this about Potter? Have you SLEPT with Potter? He, he, he HATES me Lily. Why are you asking me to help him with his SEX life? With you- Lily I love you, I could be so much better than him if you just gave me the chance."_

"_Sev, calm down please. You know that we've been going out for a while. I trust you, and this is about ME, not him. Please, I really don't know what to do." She entreated him._

"_Just talk to him, I would guess." He said with a sigh. The things I do for her he thought sadly. " Bring it up gently. Make sure he realizes that it's not him and talk about how you could work towards it. That's what I'd like someone to do to me."_

"_Thank you Severus." Lily said, placing her hand on his. "You'll find someone one day, Sev. Someone who will love you for you. I'm sorry it's not me. I really need to finish up this Charms essay, I better get __going to the library. I'll see you later. " With that she got up and after placing a peck on his forehead, walked back to the castle._

"Severus?" Iris said, "Are you okay? You kind of zoned out there for a minute."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"good." She threw herself at him; she pressed her lips to his. Severus was startled and stumbled backwards, losing his footing and falling sown the small set of stairs that lead to the head of his classroom. They tumbled backwards, Severus hitting his head on one of the many desks that littered the room. Iris widened her eyes. "oh Merlin I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to I just I just…. I just mess everything up." She started crying right again.

Severus sighed his head hurt, he just slept with a student , who is now on top of him, and pinning him to the ground, and is crying once again. He had never been so confused in his life. Lily had never been like this… then again they were the same age in school together, and she wasn't dating anyone.

"OK just calm down." He attempted to sit up. She followed suit trying to get her tears in control. "I just wanted to make sure you were OK." She nodded. "I think for the sake of things were should keep a normal student teacher or even fried relationship." She started crying even harder. "no I didn't mean it like that I mean you were good… actually really good." Severus let his thoughts wander she was laying on his desk again, she was moaning his name. No she was screaming it. He came out of his thought when he felt her fall on to his chest. He froze up not knowing whether it would be appropriate to hug her at the moment… hell nothing they had done up to that point was appropriate so why would it matter now. Awkwardly he reached his arms around holding her to him. Eventually he gave in, and forgot about this awkward guilty feeling he was having, he just wanted to calm her down. "Iris did you tell Charlie?" she cried even harder if that was even possible. Quickly he put a silencing charm on the classroom. Anyone walking buy would think the poor girl had just watched her dog die or something. "I'm sorry that was a stupid question." He paused for a minute, then realized he had to ask-" Are you going to tell him though? Was this just a one time thing- or do you want it to be something more?" He waited for the waterworks to continue but surprisingly they didn't. _Maybe because I'm a freaking pansy_ he thought. _But I want this to continue. This is good, even all this awkwardness; it's comfortable._ And for the second time that night she looked at him. Looked into his eyes and smiled at what she saw there. He wanted it to be more than just a one night thing.

"More." Was all she said. _All she needed to say_ he thought as he held her tightly against his chest. And he realized that what he was doing right now, just sitting on the floor holding her tight was a bigger problem than the sex was. _I'm infatuated with the girl_ he realized even as she began to fall asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the harry potter world... I just play around with the characters**

** Chapter 2:**

Severus, himself fell asleep shortly after with her warm body pressed against his on the floor. And woke up the exact same way.  
He woke at his normal time, 6 am, to begin to prepare for classes and found Iris sprawled over him as he remembered everything that had happened the previous day. With a sigh, he managed to lift her up and began walking to his private chambers. What am I going to do with her? He thought to himself as he paced her on his bed. I'll figure that out after I'm all cleaned up, dressed and ready for classes. Therefore, he did just that. Took a nice cold shower, dried off, and got dressed in his usual outfit and went back into his room. Iris was still passed out but after a few minutes of debating whether or not she should wake her up he decided that it would be best if she was awake and out of his personal chambers as quickly as possible. "Iris" he said softly, then more loudly "Iris. You need to wake up. Iris…" But Iris was fast asleep, even taking her shoulder in hand and gently moving her did not phase her in the least. Bloody hell, what should I do? I suppose I can just leave her here. After all, no one goes into my chambers.  
Iris Bates woke to find herself wrapped in Silver and black cotton. The blanket on the queen-sized bed had become tangled around her. Where am I? she wondered as she untangled herself and stepped out of bed to look around the room. A dark hunter green with a shiny silver fleur de lis made up the wallpaper, the wood was a rich mahogany, while the small couch was a plush black-, which feels as soft as it looks. This must be Severus's room. "Professor Snape." She corrected herself. "And since it's 10, he must have a class right now, which means that I'm stuck in here. I might as well entertain myself. Iris spent the next few minutes wandering around the room. She stopped when she came to the large bathroom that looked as though it was made with jade and silver- jade coloured floors, silver toilet, sink, a jade tub, silver shower and silver framed mirror. Bath time Iris thought happily. Iris undressed and drew herself a bath. She laid back letting herself totally relax. She was still tired to, she never slept this late. Yesterday just really took a toll on her. She groaned thinking about yesterdays events. What on earth was she supposed to do, now she had found her self caught in this weird love triangle and she didn't even mean to. I mean what had possessed her to sleep with Severus any way, hell she wasn't even supposed to kiss him. But Merlin was he good, just one kiss and everything came undone. So much for just making him uncomfortable. Then there was charlie, the whole thing was his idea, uh what would he say if she told hm that "not only did I make him uncomfortable but slept with hm too and he was way better then you darling" yes I'm sure that one would go over quite well. She sighed and leaned her head back and closed her eyes enjoying the warm water.

Severus finished his lesson, and finally it was his free period, he headed back to his private chambers to see if Iris was awake. He entered his bedroom and saw the mess of sheets where Iris had been, but that was all. She couldn't have gotten far. He turned to his bathroom and slowly he opened the door. "Iris?"

"Hmm?" she looked straight at him making absolutely no movements to even cover her self.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked with as straight a face as he could manage. I will not look at her. I will not look at her. I will not- oh god. What is she doing? Sure enough she had leaned farther back in the tub, her breasts rising to the surface just peaking through.  
"Yes. Thank you. But I'd be enjoying this more if you came in with me." She replied, testing the waters.  
Severus Snape had had a rough day. Actually a slimy day. Charlie Weasley put a dove feather in one of the slytherin's cauldron, causing the potion to be ruined and a strange slimy red goo emerge which quickly covered the area. Having gone to Hogwarts, he knew that there was no way the middle-aged man whose job it was to clean things up would actually clean it up for him. Filch was a pain in the ass, and he had no sway over him. Yet. He thought to himself. So he tried cleaning the goo using magic, but realized that magic was only making it worse. Whatever else Weasley put in the potion was making it spread when magic was used on it… damn him. I should have given him a weeks' worth of detention with Filch. So Severus scrubbed it all away by hand before finally being able to mutter a cleaning spell, which ensured the floor was clean. Don't need any trace of whatever it was when they're making the next potion. When Severus finally got to his bedroom to find her gone, then found her in the tub, he was ready for anything. It was no surprise to him later, or her (after hearing about his day) that he just said "move over."  
With no further ado, he began to unbutton his robe paying no mind to how Iris leaned further towards him- eyes never leaving his fingers. When he did finally realize, his outer robe was completely off and he was left with only his undergarments. Knowing now that he had an audience, he went slower. Taking his time to pull his shirt over his head, letting her stare at his hard stomach then slowly taking his boxers down inch by inch until they were past his knees. When he walked to the tub Iris was sitting exactly where she had been the entire time, and it took her a minute to realize that she needed to move over, so she scooted forward and felt him climb in behind her; pressing against her. The bath started innocently enough, for a frustrated man and a confused horny teenager anyways- that is, he pressed her even closer to himself so she felt him becoming more and more interested in her before his hands moved from her waist to her breasts. He began kissing her neck, nibbling her earlobe, and then working his way to her mouth. Mmhm. She tastes like mint. He pushed her forward away from him, and at her confused glance to him he began to rotate her so that she faced him. Once in position Iris started moving her hips around in circles eliciting a gasp from both of them at the feel. Severus was so close to completion already so that when she snaked a hand down to touch him it didn't take long before he was experiencing bliss. And unfortunately for them both, only a few minutes later did they hear Albus Dumbledore knocking at his door.

Severus quickly got up throwing on as much clothing as he could. He looked back at Iris.

"Don't make a single noise OK?"she nodded and leaned back in the the tub exposing her her large breasts. Severus had to force him self out the door. He opened the door to reveal a smiling Dumbledore.

"Can I help you?"

"Ah yes Severus." Dumbledore took the liberty to walk right in. "I was just wondering about you're last potions class. Heard it was quite exciting"

"I wouldn't necessarily call it that head master-"

"Please Albus."

"OK Albus." Severus looked nervously to the bathroom door. "it was quite the annoyance really."

"Well I expect you have disciplined Mr. Weasley."

"I shall tonight." Dumbledore looked around the room his eyes landing on the bathroom door where he heard water splashing around... interesting. "Sir i don't mean to be rude but I have somethings I must tend to." Dumbledore watched as Severus nervously looked to the bathroom door.

"Of course, I shall see you this evening." Severus let out a loud sigh as Dumbledore closed the door to his chambers. Great, he was having an affair with one of his own students. And truth be told he didn't know a thing about her, only that she looked so much like his darling lily. Severus walked back in the bathroom disrobing and join Iris once more thinking about what Dumbledore said. Punish Mr. Weasley. So that's exactly what I'll do. But not in the way either one expects.

Dumbledore sat outside the door long enough to her a woman's voice emerge from Severus' chamber. So he did have someone in that bathroom. But who exactly was this mystery girl?"

Severus went to work as soon as he sensed Dumbledore had left with his plans to punish Charlie Weasley.  
It started off with a kiss to Iris's neck. Iris barely thought about it when Severus gave her a small bite than kissed it again. In fact, she wasn't thinking much of anything as his hands began wondering her body once more. He dragged her to him and after kissing and biting each breast he placed her up on the side of the tub. Iris was beyond aroused. She was still sensitive from her previous orgasm so when he moved between her legs she willingly opened them wider, to be met with a low chuckle.  
"Patience is a virtue." He whispered against her stomach. To make his point he kissed the area all around her belly button, ignoring her cries for him to do something. Then as his kisses started to go lower she was relieved. Finally! She thought as he bit where her hip bone was, then the top of her thigh, followed by the inside of her thighs. As she let out a pained whimper at his continuation of kisses on the inside of her thighs he looked up.  
His thoughts were broken when he felt a searing pain on his right arm. "Fucking Circe! I'm so sorry Iris, I need to leave. I have …an appointment with someone… for a house. Yes, a house. And I'm already late. I'll finish this later, I promise. And you can do whatever you want to me, okay? I'm sorry. We need to get dressed. I need to leave. You need to leave. Merlin's balls." He groaned. By this point Iris wasn't upset, she was hysterical. Laughing that is. The normally composed Severus Snape was apologizing, swearing, promising her fun, and looking pained all while trying to put his pants on backwards: without having put his underwear on. He was a sight.  
Finally they managed to get dressed (and Iris managed to stop laughing) before going their separate ways. 

"Lucius" Severus yelled as he apparated inside Malfoy Manor. "This better be important!"  
The blonde rose up gracefully from the chair behind him with a raised eyebrow. "Of course it is. I heard my beloved sister-in-law may receive the Dementors' kiss." At Severus' raised eyebrow he continued, "It's been such a long time coming I thought that you'd like to rejoice with me."  
"I'm a professor now, Lucius, I have to assign a detention tonight. To Weasley as it is, and I don't want to miss it. I'm thinking about making him scrub the dungeons with a toothbrush and no magic. Good-bye." Then after a pause and a quick look around, "And I wouldn't be so excited about Bellatrix receiving the Kiss. She's powerful and ambitious and loyal to the Dark Lord. She could help us win everything."  
"What do you mean, us, Severus? The Dark Lord is gone! He's been gone for years now! A tiny baby killed him!" Lucius yelled, becoming increasingly red.  
"If you think that a mere infant really killed the greatest wizard that lived, you're insane. My Lord is still alive- I'm not sure how. But I sense that he is. Have fa-"  
"Don't tell me to have faith, Snape! You just want him to be alive so that you're precious mudblood didn't die in vain! He's gone! Over confident and it killed him! Lord Voldemort has ended!" At the sound of His name on Lucius' lips, both men went silent.  
"Farewell. I'll see you later Malfoy." Severus replied as he flooed back to his chambers. 

When Iris got back to her room she began to change into some pj's, when she noticed all the hickeys covering various places of her body.  
"Men." she groaned as a small smile touched her lips. He marked me as his. He's claiming his territory. Saying that I'm his, not Charlie's. "I am." Iris said softly to herself. She laid down in broad daylight, pulling the curtains around her bed closed, she closed her eyes surrendering to sleep.

_She was in the forbidden forest, fog encased everything around her. Why was she here? The she heard branches snapping and ...moaning? She wandered through the forest to find the sound. _

"_mmm Sev." Sev as in professor?_

"_lily." it was his voice alright. It sent shivers up her spine and it wasn't even being said to her. She peered around the tree and saw a younger Severus with her she was pressed against the tree her clothes half hanging off and Severus biting feverishly at her neck._

"_Lily!" the girl looked around. Iris noticed it wasn't her. They defiantly looked similar but this girl was taller her face thinner, and her eyes bigger. _

"_Sev I have to go hes looking for me." she unwrapped her legs from around him and tried to push him away. But her grabbed onto her and pulled her flush against his body._

"_i cant watch you go back to him lily I love you. Please be with me?" she looked around franticly._

"_LILY!"_

"_Sev he'll kill you if we together its to dangerous."_

"_then we'll run please lily stay with me." both looked as if they were about to cry. Lilly started to she pushed him away and started grabbing for her clothes._

"_I'm muggle born it's not safe to be with me you've pledged your self to him, you cant to me too. Good bye Sev." he grabbed both sides of her face and pulled her in to a searing kiss. Both of them had tears in their eyes when they pulled apart._

"iris wake up its time for dinner." she opened her eyes and saw charlie standing above her. "darling are you OK? Did you sleep the entire day?" she sat up holding the blankets to her body.

"i guess so. i Just don't feel too good." she stood up and started to dress back in her uniform when charlie came over and brushed her hair to the side to kiss her neck. When noticed the black and blues that adorned her skin.

"you weren't sleeping all day. I guess I wouldn't feel to good either if I just cheated on someone." he yelled through the dorm. Thank god no one was in the room to witness this.

"well you know what. You had no problem offering me up to our professor."

"that was different-" she adjust her sweater and turned back to him. She was not dealing with this.

"you know charlie Weasley your different then I thought you were. You're controlling, over protective, demanding and quite frankly that isn't the man I thought you were. So you deceived me and I deceived you I think were even and over." with that she stomped out ignoring all the stares from fellow Gryffindors in the common room. But truth be told her scene with charlie was the furthest thing from her mind. What she really couldn't stop thinking about was the dream she had just had. Who the hell was lily?

**Authors note: so I'm not really sure where this is going... but I kinda like it. This originally supposed to be a humorous one shot that made no sense obviously I don't think its that any more lol but please R&R tell us what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Snape was reading the essays on the use of various muggle herbs for love potions, or rather he was trying to. "How did these students make it to their 6th year? Not a one of them can write well, let alone research apparently." He grumbled out loud as he came across another asinine answer. The papers were so incredibly boring that he actually dozed off for a little while.

_He saw himself smiling wearing muggle jeans and a black button down shirt, sitting in a rocking chair holding a small black bundle in his arms. Curious he walked closer to find that the bundle was in fact a small child. __**Infant**__, he corrected himself, __**Barely a month**__ old he realized as he peered closer at it. The small amount of hair on the child's head was black but the eyes were a bright green. Green… bright green… so beautiful… soft… horrible… No!... No! No!_

"Lily!" he yelled, waking himself up in the process. A dream, it was a dream… nothing more. Nothing more. I just miss her. Want her. Feel guilty about her death. About Harry, the poor child never knowing his wonderful mother. And about Iris… he repeated to himself over and over trying to calm his frantic heart. "I need to end this."  
"End what Severus?" The spectacled old man calmly seated on the front row of desks asked him.  
"Dumbledore! I… I didn't hear you come in. Was there something that you need?"  
"Oh no. Just coming to see how you are. I see that you're being plagued by dreams, perhaps you'd like to let it out?"  
Severus stiffened, how much does he know? He wondered as he immediately blocked his mind. "No thank you. It was just a nightmare. I get them once in a while. Anything else I can help you with?"  
"Severus, I may be an old man, but I'm not an idiot. Unlike yourself at times. As a wizard you should know the importance of dreams. While I'm sure that you wouldn't want to share it with Trewlaney – which I completely understand- perhaps I can be of assistance. I'm quite good with interpreting things, even just stress from spying, teaching, sleeping with a student, learning more about yourself, being back at Hogwarts, Lily's death, keeping tabs on her child…"  
"What how do you know about that?" Severus yelled.  
"That you're sleeping with one of your students? Easy. Your mind may be closed but hers isn't."  
Severus became even tenser; he hadn't realized that Dumbledore had said that in his list of things. "I didn't mean that- I meant the last one. But since you know about that, then it should be fine to tell you that I'm going to end it. I shouldn't have done it in the first place, so I'm trying to rectify the situation before it gets any further."  
"Well I must be going. I have a meeting with Minerva. Good day Severus." And with that he walked away, leaving Severus completely baffled.

Dumbledore slowly walked out maybe this affair he was having would be good for him. Well at least for Dumbledore it would be. Something was stirring, something dark, and if Severus was involved once before it would be good to have him stuck in their ranks. Especially when such a distraction looked so much like his past. Dumbledore smirked to him self he had a life time of manipulating others. When people had what you wanted to make sacrifices to keep them on your side.

Iris quietly went through her classes ignoring every one she didn't answer any questions she barley took notes. She didn't want to deal with anyone today. She could hear whispers behind her every where she went. She stormed out she couldn't take everyone looking at her. Heading toward the great hall to take some small morsel to eat, she found charlie near the door. She quickly walked up to him and pulled him away from his group of friends.

Iris received a note shortly after her classes from Severus saying that he wanted to meet her outside by the lake. A little bit more excited she walked out to meet him, only to see him standing by the shore looking pensively out. "Iris, thank you for coming."  
"you're welcome, Severus." Then seeing his pained look, "what's wrong?"  
"Dumbledore found out. I'm so sorry but this can't go on. It's against the code of conduct." Iris blanched at this- how had Dumbledore found out? "Iris, you know that I want to continue this. More than anything. But they'd kick you out of school if they knew about us, and I won't do that to you. Iris, please understand…. I'm sorry."  
She stood there quiet, pale, and shaking. Of course. Of course this would happen to me. Then looking back at him she could see what was in his eyes that wasn't in Charlie's- that he did actually still want her. "It's fine. I mean, nothing either of us can do about it now can we? No. Well I should get some sleep. Good- night Sev- erm Professor Snape." With that she walked woodenly back up to her dorm room where she cried herself to sleep.  
The following morning found her without tears. She couldn't be bothered; they didn't change anything anyways. Iris quietly went through her classes ignoring every one she didn't answer any questions she barley took notes. She didn't want to deal with anyone today. She could hear whispers behind her every where she went. She stormed out she couldn't take everyone looking at her. Heading toward the great hall to take some small morsel to eat, she found charlie near the door. She quickly walked up to him and pulled him away from his group of friends.  
"What the hell did you tell everyone?" charlie smirked  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." she slapped him straight across the face, making his smirk fall. Good she thought. Serves him right.  
"What did you say?" she was fuming right now a few people have stopped to stare, but she didn't care hell almost every one knew any way why not make sure the few stranglers know too.  
"Nothing know one didn't know already." charlie looked over at some of the people who we staring.  
"Obviously you don't know it but Iris is a worthless whore" when charlie turned back to face Iris she bunched him right in the face, his nose began gushing blood and he fell to the ground writhing in pain. Iris walked away she wasn't hungry any more, she didn't even care that any one was whispering about her. Who cares any more. She had no one to impress any more so why try.  
Snape noticed this change in her quickly, paying particular attention to her after the breakup. For the first week of her doldrums he let her mope. The second week though he became worried. The third week he had had enough, he hadn't heard her speak since he broke up with her. He mentioned her dreary state to Minerva McGonagall, as she was the head of Gryffindor, who asked Iris to come speak with her after Transfiguration.  
"Now Iris, what seems to be troubling you?" McGonagall asked the pale girl sitting in front of her.  
"Nothing. I'm just tired."  
"Hmm. Iris, I'd like to suggest going to Madame Pomphrey, she can give you something to feel better. Shall we go see her now?"  
"Sure." Iris replied listlessly.  
She followed McGonagall down the corridors and up the moving staircase to the infirmary, where Madam Pomphrey immediately bustled over.  
"What's the problem, oh my dear you don't look well at all, what happened to her Minerva?"  
"Nothing Poppy, she's just seems to be not feeling well." This statement was accompanied by the look that said 'something is wrong but she won't say what'.  
"Oh, well, we'll have you fixed up in a jiffy. Why don't you sit down-  
"Iris." Minerva provided.  
"Iris, what a pretty name, and we'll take a look at you." Following the witch's instructions, Iris walked over to the nearest bed and plonked down. "I'm just going to do a little spell that will tell me if anything is out of the ordinary with your body. Is that okay?" When Iris didn't respond at all, Poppy glanced over at Minerva who nodded her head. "Aduide quid video." A warm sensation spread from the top of Iris's head and began working its way down. "Well you're head is fine, as is your eyes, nose, and throat. Heart and lungs are good. Stomach and digestion seem fine. Oh! Deary me." And suddenly the warmth left her.  
"What is it Poppy?"  
Turning her attention to Iris she looked the girl completely in the eyes, "My dear, did you have any idea that you were with child?"  
At this Iris came out of her stupor, "Excuse me?"  
"You're pregnant dear."  
"But… but… how?" seeing that Poppy seemed about to answer her she added, "I mean, I know how, but… I. erm. How long?"  
"Only a month. You can see the little heartbeat, so it's definitely over 3 weeks. Do you want to keep the child?"  
Iris's eyes widened at this, even the shock of first being told she was pregnant was still great the thought of killing it, her or him she amended, wasn't a possibility. She'd go through the year pregnant. Who cares. "No. I want to keep it."  
Poppy smiled back at her, "Good. I'll need to see you though on a regular basis to check the status of the fetus and yourself, is that okay?" at Iris' nod, "Very well then. Come see me in another month and we'll check out how you're doing. Good luck Iris."  
Feeling distinctly happier, Iris waltzed out of the infirmary hearing McGonagall chuckle in the distance. Then stopped suddenly in the corridor when she realized who the father was- and that she was going to be a single mother.

Iris's face fell entering the common room everyone was staring at her. She ran to the dorm and fell onto her bed, and started sobbing. She was going to be a single mother and she didn't have anyone in the world. Severus had mad it very clear they had to end it... well what ever the hell "it" was. She wasn't even sure if he had liked her. Every time he looked at her he looked like... like he was in pain. She flipped over on to her back, she truly couldn't do this alone. There was only one thing she could do, she had to tell him.


End file.
